eaam_sci_fi_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
KAR-28 Assault Rifle
The KG-28 Assault rifle also known as the Kolin Assault rifle, KG-28 or "28 Special" is an advanced semi-auto plasma assault rifle which is the primary weapon of the whole Kolin Military made out of modified magnesium metal with the most advanced software available. Being used by all branches and groups in the kolin military and was used heavily by other alien races the KG-28 has a long and impressive service recorded being the main kolin assault rifle for 40 years. the KG-28 primarily saw action during the Kolin-Obcy war and the ESSV conflict but even after the KG-28's golden age was over it was still a loved and wildly used Assault rifle because of its unique deign and adaptability. weapon Dynamics: Design: When it comes to the KG-28's design the KG-28 is a masterpiece. Designed by John Willcock.jr who wanted to create a light Wight assault rifle for the infantry and use the Tiffinate gas system and later the power core system. The KG-28 took 12 months to deign because john willcock.jr wanted to perfect the blueprints and while making the final choice on some of the guns parts john willcock.jr made the choice to make the KG-28 out of a lightweight magnesium metal with some Kolinium parts which made the gun lighter then it's predecessors. The KG-28 looks like a toy however it has a decent weight at 18 pounds and the weapons shell looks plasticy and cheap it's actually made out of light weight magnesium metal that has been processed different to provide a shiny look and comfortable grip so that soldiers can handle the weapon for days on end. The trigger is shaped to be comfortable and be easily pulled and the grip was shamed to perfectly fit the users hands and the grip is ambidextrous so anyone can use it. the clip can be easily loaded and removed and without a bolt the user just has to change the magazine and he's ready to go and the magazine release mechanism is also ambidextrous. Internal Components: The KG-28 is surprisingly simple in terms of its internal components with a few parts dedicated to firing the gun while the rest handle the complex computer and reducing the resole massively. Firing Components: Magazine: The Magazine is the one of the critical parts of the whole firing system either a Tiffinate Gas or Power core based they both do the same thing which is to provide power to fuel the gun and provide ammunition for the gun too. Computer components: Targeting System: The KT-88 targeting system is a state of the art tracking and ballistic computer that helps the weapons user with aiming the gun. The KT-88 is shaped like a trapezoidal prism and is placed on top of a weapon, in the front of the KT-88 is a advanced camera that has perfect resolution and produces crystals clear images that are displayed on the screen on the back. The KT-88 is able to track 44 targets at once and monitor their slightest movements then determine were to aim and were their next to likely move all of this information is on the screen along with a aiming radical is also on the screen. The same display can also be shown on a helmets heads up display when linked. Ammunition: The Ammunition used by the KG-28 was Original tiffinate gas. Tiffinate gas is highly enriched and molecular enhanced hydrogen gas that when placed and ignited in a small chamber then fired through a barrel the tiffinate gas upon leaving the barrel will becomes plasma. This action is the foundation of the Kolins plasma based weapons. For along time the tiffinate gas cartridge or magazine was the primary way of providing the best ammunition for the KG-28 however it was soon replaced by the Core Magazine system. Core magazines are miniature power cores that are used to power kolin vehicles and armour, the power core is a miniature cold fusion reactor that can power complex machine such as computers for all eternity the power core magazine generates electricity that then is sent to a chamber where a plasma converter turns the electricity into plasma and then it's fired from the gun. Operation: Customizability: lethality: Kolins: Obcy Wads: Termwood: Antus: Humans: Roachos: Robots: Variants: Kolins: KG-28 KG-28A1 KG-28A2 KG-28A2M1 KG-28A2D1 KG-28A2C1 Obcy Wad: OB-28 OB-28A1 OB-28A2 Export: KG-28E KG-28A1E KG-28A2E Users: Kolins Obcy Wads Termwood Antus Humans Roachos Robots Notable Users: EAAM, Adamus, Steve, Lucy, Rick, history: As the main weapon of the kolin military and being used multiple othert spiceies the KG-28 has a long and glorious history. Development: First trails and testing: Beginning Mass Production: Adoption by the Kolin Military: Entering service: Anarchy War: Upgrading the KG-28: Inter War: Upgrading the KG-28: Kolin-Obcy War: Zombie Outbreak: ESSV Conflict: Nicknames: "28 Special" "Bullshit peashooter" "The gray rifle" "Kolin Classic" Trivia: * The KG-28 was originally called the GN-8293 laser assault rifle this was changed due to the weapon firing plasma instead of lasers and the originally being too long and complicated to say in a average conversation.